


Clash of Brothers

by TrafalgarCorazon



Series: big misapprehension [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarCorazon/pseuds/TrafalgarCorazon
Summary: This is the BAD ENDING from 'big misapprehension'This route contains DRAMA, VIOLENCE and BOTH Doffy and Corazon.
 
also x little Law :3 If you don't like that.

  THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!

 You've been warned O-O
   
    
'thoughts'   Notepad writings





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
> **This is the BAD ENDING from 'big misapprehension'**  
> 
> 
> #### This route contains  DRAMA, VIOLENCE and BOTH Doffy and Corazon.
> 
> ##### also x little Law :3
> 
>  
> 
> #### If you don't like that.
> 
> ###  THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> #### You've been warned O-O
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ###  _'thoughts'_ Notepad writings
> 
>   
>    
> 

At first I did not move a single muscle, but then I clawed one hand slightly in his chest while the other one found his shaggy blond locks.  
His smooth lips on mine, his muscular arms around me and his toned chest against me. All of it felt so good and perfect.  
 _ **'What's this feeling? It feels as if the young master is touching me. Could it be that... No... No it can't be..'**_   
Cora drew me even closer, lifted me up and held me tight in his arms.  
My legs looped around him as Cora buried his hand in my (h/c) hair while our kiss became more passionate.  
 _ **'But I love Doffy... why does it feel so good to have his lips on my ones? To be close to him and feel his warmth, smell his scent and hear his heartbeat. Why am I kissing back when my heart belongs to another person!? I'm so confused....'**_ my inner struggle grew bigger with every thought and movement.  
  
After a while my feet met the ground again and his lips were gone.  
He laid a hand on my cheek, stroked it with his thumb and smiled down at me in a lovely way.  
My hand found his and removed it slowly.  
His expression turned sad _''Did I do something wrong________-chan?''  
''N.. No.. I...''_  _ **'He's so charming and adorable. I don't want to hurt him... I CAN'T hurt him....'**_ a pair of tears rolled down my face  _''It's not you Cora... You did absolutely nothing wrong. It's me.. I..''_ he interrupted me by laying a finger on my lips.  
 _''I understand.''_ Cora smiled slightly as he wiped away my tears with his thumb _''You need time.. Am I right?''_ I nodded.  
 _''Don't cry _______. I hate it to see you like this. Also... I'm sorry.. I didn't want to kiss you so suddenly but... after all I'm a man.''_ he scratched the back of his head and smiled his dork smile.  
I smiled back and raised myself on tiptoes to reach his cheek and kissed it slightly.  
 _''Thank you, Cora.''_ He smiled with a slight blush on his face and with that I went to my room and put on a shirt before I made my way back to the pool and played with the kids to calm down a bit and settle my thoughts.  
  
  
                                                                                     _{Later}_  
  
  
I sat at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water and watched how the kids played inside of it.  
Suddenly Law smirked in my direction and Baby 5 covered her mouth with two hands and tried to hold a giggle.  
 _''What's so funny you two?''_ I asked and raised an eyebrow at them.  
Laws smirk grew a bit more devilish _''Turn around and you'll see it.''_ he shouted and looked behind me.  
I turned around slowly _''As if there is something...''_ I mumbled to myself and jumped in shock as I finished turning.   
_''We have to talk ________.''_  right in front of my face crouched Doffy with a not so amused expression on his face. I was so horrified that I lost my balance and tilted backwards.   
In the blink of an eye I could snatch his coat, which wasn't my best idea.  
The young master and I landed with a loud splash inside of the pool what let the kids burst out in a loud laugh.  
 ** _'Oh my god.. D_** ** _offy sounded really pissed off.. and now THIS!_** ** _Every time he wants to talk to me and didn't call me `________-chan` it doesn't mean anything good...'_** I opened my eyes underwater and saw that his glasses were gone  ** _'Oh no, not that!_** _**I'm dead. Im so fricking dead!**_ ** _oh god... please help me T-T'_**  
Doffy opened his eyes as well.  
It was the first time that I was able to see his eyes and as our glances met, the time seemed to hang suspended.  
His right one was blue like the sky but the other one was white, what meant that he was blind on it.  
 _ **'Why in heaven does he hide them?'**_ I stretched my arm automatically to reach his face _**'So beautiful.'**_  
He grabbed my hand in order to stop me from touching him what brought me back to reality.  
His expression was no longer angry.   
He looked a bit hurt and confused, like Cora as he owned up his feelings to me.   
An expression which I never had seen on his face the whole time since I joined the family.  
  
I looked to the ground of the pool, searched for his sunglasses and dived further down to reach them as I found them.  
As Doffy had his glasses back on, we made our way back to the water surface to get some badly needed oxygen.  
He held me in his arms as we gasped for air and chuckled lightly, not too tight but tight enough to made my mind go crazy after a while.  
 _ **'A moment ago he was pissed and now he holds me like... the person that belongs to him!'**_  
Our glances met again.   
_**'It's exactly the same feeling like before as Cora hugged and... kissed me. My whole body is tingling and.. my heartbeat is so fast.. I want to be even closer to him. I would do anything to freeze the time, so this moment could last forever.'**_  
He brushed a strand of my (h/c), wet hair out of my face behind my ear and laid his large hand to my cheek, stroked it with his thumb and came slowly closer.  
 _ **'Am I dreaming? This can't be reality!'**_  
I grabbed his shirt, clawed my fingers slightly in his chest and pulled me up.  
Our lips almost touched each other before he pulled back and let go of me with a stern look on his face, my expression turned very sad.  
 _ **'I knew it. He would never feel the same way!'**_  
A sharp pain ached inside of my chest and I knew it was my Heart which splintered into little pieces.  
 _''I... I'm sorry I..''_ I couldn't find the right words and begun to panic.  
I swam back to the edge of the pool, lifted me out of it and ran away in direction of the mansion.  
Baby 5 and Law shouted after me but I couldn't hear them and ran further.  
Also I thought Doffy had yelled my name.  
  
  
I did not look where I ran, all I wanted was to get away from him, away from this aching feeling inside of my chest.  
Suddenly I ran into someone's arms.   
The person hugged me and stroked my back slightly.  
I tried to escape from the Embrace but the person didn't let me.  
Because of the tears in my eyes, I couldn't see who it was but the familiar scent of make-up and cigarettes told me that it was my clumsy best friend.  
 _''Let go of me you idiot!''_ I yelled in a high-pitched voice and punched his chest multiple times _''Let go! Let go! LET GO!!!''_  
My strength left me and I slumped down a bit.  
I never stopped crying.  
Cora, Obviously, did not say a single word.   
His hold on me got tighter before he lifted me off of the ground and carried me like a potato sack on his shoulder in direction of my room.  
I continued punching and yelling at him but he ignored me as if i were a Kid.  
Even as I kicked him it didn't bother him.  
 _''Corazon you giant, clumsy blockhead! PUT ME DOWN!''_  
  
He opened the door to my room and carried me to my bed after he had kicked the door shut again and locked it.  
My back met the mattress rudely, then Cora climbed on top of me and grabbed my wrists, pinned them to the bed and looked down at me with a look in his eyes that made shivers run down my spine.  
He looked a bit disgusted and fury was showed in his ember orbs.   
Quite the way how Doffy looked when he was REALLY pissed of.  
 _''What's this look? Did you and Doffy switch personality or what?''  
''Shut the hell up!''_ he yelled and I jumped in shock.  
 _''C-Cora.. What's gotten into you? What if someone...''_ he pressed his lips on my ones and stopped me from talking.  
I turned my face away and gasped for air _''Stop it Cora! Are you out of your mind or something?''_ he bit my neck.  
A quiet moan escaped me and I tried to free myself.  
 _ **'What's wrong with him?! Normally Cora isn't like that. I'm scared!'**_  
He tore my shirt with one hand and started to knead my breast in a rude way, never stopped biting me.  
  
I could free one of my hands, collected all my strength and punched him as hard as I could right in his face what made him fall to the side.  
Then, I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door but Cora had removed the key so that I couldn't get out.  
I dashed to the corner in my room where a clothes tree stood and armed me with it.  
 _''That's enough! I don't want that! You're not yourself! My clumsy giant would never do something like this!''_ I sobbed loudly and the tears returned.  
Cora stood up and came slowly closer, one hand on his cheek where my fist had hit him and a scary expression on his face. I begun to shiver.  
 _''Go away! You know that I'm not afraid to fight back!''_ I yelled and he smirked darkly _' **Please Cora... I don't want to hurt you! Although you tried to rape me or whatever the meaning of that was... I can't hurt you!'**_  
Cora stopped only an inch in front of me, grabbed my 'weapon' and tossed it away.  
I couldn't say a single word 'cause my fear was too big.  
So all I could do was cry and shiver as if I were mad.  
He grabbed me at my waist and picked me up, hugged me and stroked the back of my head after he had flicked his fingers to make the room sound proof.  
 _''That is quite the way my brother would treat you, _______-chan. He doesn't deserve your tears.''_ the shivering stopped abruptly and I pushed myself away from him to see his face.   
  
_''That's what you wanted to do?''_ I asked.  
Cora looked perplexed into my (e/c) orbs. A glimmer of rage popped up inside of me _''You're kidding me right? You nearly RAPED me to show me what you THINK Doffy would do to me?! What kind of a sicko are you?!''_ I yelled at him.  
 _''I know... This wasn't my best idea. I also know that you need time but..''_ Coras jaw dropped after he'd stopped talking, he widened his eyes and hugged me tighter as he realized what he actually had done _''Oh my god... I'm so sorry _______!''_ he kissed my forehead and I could feel how his tears dripped on the tip of my nose.  
I calmed down a 'lil bit and hugged back.  
 ** _'Finally he's back to normal...'_** I inhaled his scent what calmed me even more **_'Not even now I'm able to be mad at you... Stupid, adorable Dork-Giant.'_**  
 _''You're such an Idiot... Do you think I will ever learn to love you like you love me if you rape me? Or whatever you wanted to do...''_ my arms tightened around him a bit more and I snuggled my face to his shoulder _''If you do this ever again then I'll kill you when you're fast asleep Corazon. Did you get that?''_ I mumbled against him.  
He pulled away a bit and looked me in the eyes with a blush and a Christmas-morning-expression on is face  _''You will learn to love me?''_  
 _''THAT'S NOT THE POINT, DUMBASS!''_ I punched him with all my strength and snuggled my face to his toned chest after it.  
 _''Ouch! That hurts ______-chan...''_ he sulked while he carried me back to the bed, sat down on it with me on his lap and snuggled his face to the top of my head.  
 _ **'When I'm so close to him... then I don't want to be somewhere else. That's strange... Maybe my feelings for Doffy are not as strong as I thought...'**_   
Cora laid down and pulled me on top of him.  
 _''I'm really sorry... I don't know what's gotten into me... Maybe I thought that when I treat you like Doffy would treat you that you fall in love with me... or so...''_ he said in a sad and husky voice against my (h/c) locks.  
I tilted my head up from his chest _''Sometimes you've less IQ than a Toast...''_  I kissed him softly on his lips before I nestled my cheek back to his chest  _''That and your clumsiness are things I love about you since we first met.''_  
  
                                                                               _{Throwback}_  
  
Doffy had carried me to his ship after he'd saved me.  
 _''Y.. You can put me down now.. P.. Please..''_ I mumbled and blushed.  
Doffy chuckled and did what I had said.  
 _''Corazon! Law! Take care of her.''_ he grinned and leaned down _''I'll be back after I smashed that ship to little pieces. My vicious beauty~''_ with that he left me alone with his crewmates and destroyed the ship from that slave dealers who had burned my village to ashes, murdered my family and kidnapped me and all the other women..  
In front of me stood a little boy with a grumpy expression on his face and a tall blond man with a large black feather-coat.  
I bowed down _''Thank you that you guys rescued me and my comrades.''_ my glance rested on the 'lil boy and I kneeled down _''Aren't you a bit to young for being a Pirate?''_ his face grew red.  
 _''Don't treat me like a kid! You stupid witch!''_ I widened my eyes in shock and the tall man kicked the boy away.  
 _''Oi Corazon you idiotic clown!'' **'What's with this kid? Jesus....'**_ the blonde started to write something on a small notepad.  
 **Sorry for the Brat. I'm Corazon.** He smiled like a dork and blushed a bit. I smiled back.  
 _''Nice to meet you I'm....''  
''_________-sama!''_ my comrades yelled from behind me as they ran onto the pink ship, what made me jump in shock.  
 _''Are you alright!?''  
''I'm fine, I..''_  
 _''Is it true that you want to leave us?''_ Interrupted me one of them.  
 _''Well.. I..''_  
 _''________-sama would never leave us and become a Pirate!''_  
 _''That's true! I'm sure that the fluffy guy forces her!''  
''No he... Let me explain..'' _  
_''Let's show him what happens to people who're trying to extort our leader!''  
''Yea!''  
''SHUT THE HELL UP GIRLS!'' _yelled my right hand and best friend, Roxy  _''I'm sure _______ has a reason for leaving us. Am I right?''_ I nodded.  
 _''Guys... You know how much I love you and our village but..''_ the pictures of the day as the slave dealers attacked our village popped up inside my head and tears came to my eyes _''I can't return. My whole family is dead. Also you should know best that I'm strong and old enough to go my own way. The man who saved us asked me for joining his crew and since I have no reason to return home.. I agreed. From now on, Roxy will be your leader.''_ she looked at me with big eyes.  
 _''I..''  
''C'mon Rox.. you knew that the day would come.. You all have to go back to your families.''_  
  
After my old comrades left the ship and sailed in direction of our village, I sat with Corazon inside his cabin.  
 **Do you really want to be a pirate?**  
 _''I don't know but.. as I said earlier, I have no reasons to go back home...''_ my face turned sad again.  
 **Sorry...**  he looked worried and laid an arm around me.  
 _ **'It feels good to be close to someone again, after those horrible days.... I'm tired.'**_  
I snuggled myself into his half embrace and closed my eyes.  
Coras body stiffened a bit and I could hear how his heart begun to beat faster.  
A quiet chuckle left my lips.  
 _''If you want me to leave you alone for a while, then tell me.''_ I chuckled again.  
He shock his head, lit a cigarette to calm down a bit and set his shoulder on fire.  
 _''WHAT THE HECK!?''_ I jumped in shock and punched his shoulder in order to kill the flames. Corazon stood up quickly, tripped over nothing and landed on his back.  
 _''Could it be that you're a bit nervous because of me or something like that?''  
_ **How did you know that?** He grinned like a goofy and scratched the back of his head.  
A loud laugh escaped me.   
I hadn't laughed like that for eternities.   
So I collapsed onto his bed and tried to catch my breath _''It feels so good to finally laugh again._ _I needed this~._ _''_ I sat up and smiled at him _''Thanks Cora.''_  
He smiled as well and scratched the back of his head.   
  
                                                                         _{Throwback over}_  
  
A smile popped up on my face because of the memories from that day and I snuggled myself a bit closer to him while he caressed my back with his large hand.  
We stayed like this for a little eternity before I told him to leave me alone so I could change closes for dinner.  
 _ **'Maybe Cora is the one my heart belongs to and not Doffy... But why am I always so nervous by the time he's around...'**_ I pulled my Favorit tank top and Jeans on and started to walk to the dining room _**'As Cora and I laid hugging in my bed it felt right and perfect but as Doffy wanted to kiss me inside the pool I couldn't be happier.. Well.. I'll see at dinner how my heart reacts... Or maybe I should go back to my room and think it over..'**_  
  
I walked down the hallway and looked, deep in thought, to the ground when I bumped into something fluffy.  
 _''Sorry I..''_ I looked up and saw that the fluffy thing was Doffy _**'Perfect ._.'**_ I took a few steps backwards _''I'm sorry young master I..''_ he smirked and lifted me up in his arms with his string-power, he hold me bridal-style.  
 _''How often I have to say that you can call me Doffy, ________-chan?''_ _**'Does he have his monthlies or what's with this mood swings? Even though he had broke my heart an hour ago.. I still want to kiss him so badly I can't bear with it.. It would be better to get out of this situation. Otherwise I could get a heart attack or something like that.. Although I want to stay like this forever..'**_  
 _''D.. Doffy.. Ehm.. Could you please put me down again?''_ his smirk grew bigger.  
 _''For me it does not look like you really want me to do this _______-chan~'' **'Can he read my mind or what?'**_  
 _''W.. Whys that?''  
''Let's see. You're blushing really hard what means I'm making you nervous~ And If you really want me to let you down, then why do you claw your fingersnails into my chest as if you wanted to do dirty things?''_ my jaw dropped and he chuckled _''Looks like I'm right~''  
''I...''  
''Hush. Let me try something, ______-chan~'' _he said and licked his lips.  
Doffy came slowly closer again.   
_**'I want his lips so bad, but if he kisses me then...'**_ his face was only half an inch away from me.  
 _''Here you are!''_ yelled Jora, I jumped in shock and hit my head against his.   
A loud groan of pain escaped me **_'Jesus! Is his head made out of marble or what? Ouch! T-T'_** I hold my forehead with both hands.  
 _''The Dinner is ready since 10 minutes!''_ she went back to the dining room and Doffys expression turned a bit grumpy.   
_''If we don't do what she wants then she'll come back.''_ I said with my eyes closed, still holding my forehead.  
  
He let me jump out of his arms and walked with me to the others. He walked, I tottered...  
I took my usual seat between Law and Cora and started to eat.  
Coras hand brushed my thigh what made me look up into his eyes.  
He looked a bit worried so I smiled in order to show him that everything's alright.  
Corazon smiled back and continued eating while he fondled my thigh underneath the table what made goosebumps pop up all over my body.  
My glance wandered to Doffy whose 'eyes' rested on me.  
He ate his food in the sexiest way I had ever seen, what drove me crazy.  
  
 ** _'I have to talk to Doffy and Cora before we go to sleep... otherwise my head and my heart will explode..'  
_** I cleared my throat, removed Coras hand from my thigh and looked to the young master.   
_''If it's okay for you I want to talk with you after dinner..''_ I stood up and tried to ignore Corazons sad glance _''Meet me in the library if you agree with it.''_  and with that I made my way to the books-overflowed room and waited, walking up and down the room in a double-quick pace.  
 _''What shall I say...? I mean... It's not my fault! Doffy ordered him to sleep in my room 'cause of a big misapprehension... If Cora hadn't own up his feelings to me and had kissed me then... My feelings for the young master were so strong.. and now I have feelings for his brother as well 'cause of this kiss! JESUS! I want to die! What If the young master has feelings for me too? I can't hurt Cora... but I also don't want to hurt Doffy... GOD! Please let flying Ice cream trucks fall from heaven and hit me!''  
_ I bumped into something and landed on my bum _''Ouch..''_ my view wandered upwards and my (e/c) orbs met a pair of sunglasses. Doffy lifted me up in his arms with his string-power and looked down at me.  
 _''D-Doffy! I... How much did you hear?''_ I looked down.  
 _''All of it.''_ he replied uninflected.   
  
He sat down on a couch with me on his lap.  
 _''So. The other person your heart belongs to is me?''_ he started to play with a strand of my hair with not a single emotion showed on his face.  
My view rested on the ground and I nodded.  
 _''But you're also in love with my brother?''_ his voice was still uninflected and low.  
 _''Yes...''_ I sounded like a child which got scolded by his parents.  
Suddenly Doffy chuckled softly and lifted my chin.  
 _''Let me change this sad expression of yours.''_ he came closer and smirked his lovely grin before he kissed me in the most tempting way like nobody else had ever kissed me before.  
At first my body stiffened and I widened my eyes but then a firework exploded inside of me and my arms looped around his neck.   
  
_**'This must be a dream. I can't believe that I'm finally feeling his lips on my ones.'**_  
A single tear of happiness rolled down my check and I smiled while our kisses became more tenderly but suddenly, pictures of Corazon popped up inside of my head and I pushed myself away a bit.  
 _''What's wrong princess?''_ he kissed my neck _''Don't you enjoy it?''_ his hand slipped under my shirt up to my bra.  
 _''D-Doffy.. What do you...''_ he interrupted me with his lips back on my ones and pulled me closer to his chest.   
 _''Fufufu~ You said your heart belongs to me didn't you?''_ he licked his lips and kissed my neck again.  
 _''B... But also to Cora....''_  
 _''But it belongs longer to me than to him.''_  
 _''But..''_ his lips were back on my ones.  
 _''No more buts.''_ he whispered in a calm and husky voice, then he laid his hands on my waist and drew me a bit more closer.  
It did not took long and I kissed back again, buried my fingers in his blond locks and pressed my body against his.  
 _''Good girl~''_ he smirked thru the kiss and begun to nibble at my neck.  
I moaned in pleasure and clawed my fingers in his back.  
  
Doffy stood up and carried me to the desk on the other side of the room, where he laid me down and removed my tank top from my trembling body.  
He smiled down at me and bit his lip before he came slowly closer and kissed me tenderly _''You're so beautiful.''_  
 _''That's my line.''_ I mumbled thru the kisses _''Also.. May I trouble you for doing me a favor?''_  
 _''Everything you want, ________.''_  
 _''Then please let me see them again.''_  
 _''Let you see what again?''_ he whispered.  
 _''Those beautiful, sky blue orbs which you hide every day.''_  
I could feel his smile on my lips.  
 _''What if I say No?''_ he teased.  
 _''Then I'll go back to my room and lock the door.''  
''Don't you dare!''_ he yelled as he parted our lips and looked down at me in shock.  
I giggled and lifted one hand to remove his sunglasses.  
He also raised his hand and covered my one.  
 _''Please, Doffy.''_ I begged and he sighed.  
 _''If that's what you want.''_ he removed his glasses slowly and our eyes met for the second time.  
They glistened like diamonds in the light of a full moon but his expression turned a bit sad and he avoided my gaze.  
 ** _'I never thought that Doffy could be like that. That he would be so sensitive when it comes to his eyes and that he could be so tender. As the saying goes, Beneath that rough exterior beats a heart of gold. '_**  
My hand found his cheek and I sat up.  
 _''Doffy...''_ I kissed his eyelids tenderly _''Don't look away.''_  
 _''How did I deserve an angel like you?''_ he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand.  
 _''And again you steal my line.''_  
  
My arms looped around his neck again and we chuckled thru each kiss as if we were the happiest couple on the whole planet.  
He laid me back down again and placed a trail of kisses from my cheek down to my belly.  
 _ **'It feels so good. Please don't wake me up if this is a dream~'  
**_ One of his hands appeared underneath me and lifted me slightly up while his smooth lips explored my bare belly.  
He placed butterfly kisses up my torso to my neck.  
 _''Doffy.. Ngh~ Kiss me.. Please..''_  
The tall man chuckled and stopped his make out on my neck to look me in the eyes.  
 _''As you wish, my precious jewel~.''_ he came slowly closer again but then a loud bang interrupted him and I jumped in shock.   
In the blink of an eye Doffy had his sunglasses back on and looked at the door.  
 _''Who's there?''_ no one answered.  
I pulled my tank top back on and stood up, hid myself behind him and scanned the area around the entrance as well.  
Then I could see how a little shadow flashed from a dark corner to a bookshelf.  
 _''I think I know what it is.''_  
Doffy threw a questioning look at me and I started to walk in direction of the shadow, kneeled down beside him and poked his shoulder.  
 _''Can you tell me why you're sneaking around in the dark?''  
''I..'' _His voice was quiet and full of pain I also could hear that he had cried.  
  
It was Law.  
By the sound of his voice, my inner mother activated itself and all the lust from before was blown away.  
He sniffled _''I'm sorry _______-san.. I'll go back to my room.''  
''It's okay. Come here.''_ he came closer and hugged me while I stroke his back and cuddled him _''You don't have to be sorry for that, Law. Wait here. I'm back in a flash.''_  
I made my way back to Doffy and apologized.  
 _''Come on ________... His pain can't be so bad that he isn't able to sleep alone.''_ he pulled me closer and leaned down to whisper in my ear _''Let's go to my room so we can continue without another interruption.''_ his lips brushed my ear.  
 _''I can't...''_ my voice was quiet so that Law could not hear me _''He's like a son to me, Doffy. I would be unable to find any peace of mind when I know that he's in pain, alone in his room.''_  
 _''Tsk.. Fine.''_ he let go of me.  
 _''Don't be like that Doffy...''_ I grabbed his hand and raised myself on tiptoes to reach his cheek.   
He grumbled and turned his face away.  
 _''I'll see you tomorrow. Good night.''_  
Doffy walked past me and left the room followed by a loud bang as he kicked the door shut.  
 _ **'What the..'**_ thousand thoughts popped up inside of my head _**'Maybe it was a mistake to tell him how I feel..'**_  
Law came out of his hideout and walked slowly in my direction.  
 _''Sorry ______-san.. I..''_ I kneeled down with a smile on my face and ruffled his hair.  
 _''It doesn't matter. Let's go to sleep okay?''_  the little boy nodded and I lifted him up in my arms.  
  
First I went to the surgery to get something for Law so he could handle the pain a bit.  
 _''_______-san?''_ He mumbled as I rubbed some of the soothing ointment on his white patches.  
 _''Yea?''_  
 _''Are you angry 'cause I interrupted you and Doflamingo?''_ his voice was quiet and he looked to the side.  
 _''How could I ever be mad at you Law?''_ I smiled _''As I said. It doesn't matter. I told you once that anytime, no matter what, I'll be there if you need something, didn't I?''_ He nodded.  
 _''But there is something I want to ask. Why don't you wait inside of my room? Was the pain so bad?''_  
He shook his head.  
 _''Then why?''_ I laid my hand on his cheek and forced him to look in my eyes.  
 _''Corazon stood in front of your room and kicked me away multiple times as I wanted to go inside your room. Then I remembered that you wanted to talk to Doflamingo at the library.''_  
 _''Then I think I have to talk to a certain clown...''_ _**'Nobody kicks my baby boy without a punishment after it!'**_  
 _''You don't have to do that _______-san..''_ he mumbled.  
 _''And as I have to.''_ I sounded like a really pissed mother.  
A little smile flashed over his face what calmed me a bit.  
  
Law was half asleep in my arms as I walked, deep in thoughts, down the hallway to my room with a sad expression on my face and close to tears.  
 ** _'I finally did it. I command all my courage and told him about my feelings.. Doffy was so tender and charming. It felt so perfect as he kissed me but then at a moment's notice he was completely different. What if.. someday in the future we'll have children. Would he be like this if Law were his son? Maybe I should think the whole thing over and go away for a bit.. but I can't go without Law..'_** I looked down at him and kissed the top of his head.  
 _''What shall I do?''_  a quiet sniffle was heard from me and a pair of tears rolled down my face as I hugged the sleeping boy in my arms a bit tighter and buried my face in his raven-locks.  
Suddenly, as I walked around a corner, I bumped into someone.  
 _''I'm sorry! I..''_ My eyes met a pair of amber ones as I looked up _''Cora?''  
''_______.. I..''  
''Shh!''_ my free hand covered his mouth and Law grumbled as he shifted in my arms.  
 _''What are you doing here?''_ I remembered what Law had said and my mood changed from sad bunny to angry lioness.  
 _''You..''_ my voice was only a evil gowl as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him with me inside my room where I laid Law down onto my bed and covered him with my blanket before I made my way to my bathroom with Cora in tow.


End file.
